


Roses Are What You Mean to Me

by upbeatcynicism



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upbeatcynicism/pseuds/upbeatcynicism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Beca and Chloe, a few years after the movie and a little while into their relationship. It's an anniversary, you pick, and Beca, who usually is the most unromantic person ever, arranges a sort of treasure hunt for Chloe throughout the day. At the end of it, she wins up back at their apartment, where Beca is in the middle of the living room on one knee, a ring in her hand and a smile on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are What You Mean to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple years ago and posted it on ff.net. Decided to post it on here, too.

Chloe woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring. She rolled over to tell Beca to turn it off, seeing as the alarm clock is on Beca's nightstand, only to find that Beca was not there. Figuring that she was just in the kitchen, making breakfast, Chloe crawled to Beca's side of the bed to turn off the alarm.

Beca and Chloe had met Beca's first year of college at Barden University. Chloe and her friend, Aubrey, were seniors and were trying to recruit new members to their a capella group, the Barden Bellas. Beca had initially declined the offer to audition, stating that she didn't even sing. However, after Chloe burst into Beca's shower stall, and a very naked duet, Beca agreed to at least audition for the Bellas.

It was around December that same year when Beca and Chloe started dating. Chloe had confessed that she had a crush on Beca because she was jealous of Jesse being around her all the time. She had taken a blind leap of faith and hoped that Beca would catch her. Turns out, Beca felt the same.

Beca has been out of school for two years now and she and Chloe are still going strong. In fact, today is their five-year anniversary.

When Chloe woke up, she had hoped that Beca was making her breakfast in bed or something equally as romantic. She was disappointed, however, when she arrived in the kitchen. Instead of seeing Beca at the stove, she saw a single note and a lavender rose on the counter. The note read:

_Dear Chloe,_

_So, you and I both know that I am no good at this mushy crap, but I'm going to try because you deserve it. Beside this note is a lavender rose, which was actually quite obvious without my stating it. Anyway, I read on the internet that a lavender rose stands for love at first sight or enchantment. This couldn't be more true for me. I fell in love with you at the activities fair five years ago. I have been absolutely enchanted by you since the moment I met you as well. You are happy and bubbly and everything that I could ever possibly need. You truly are magic, Chloe, and I couldn't be happier to call you mine._

_Love,_

_Beca_

Chloe had tears in her eyes by the time she finished reading the note. She looked at the rose again and saw that there was a small card attached to it. How she missed it the first time she looked at the rose, she has no idea. Chloe opened the card and saw that it had the name of the diner where Beca and Chloe had their first date. Along with the diner name, the note simply said to ask for a girl named Michele when she arrived.

Thirty minutes later, Chloe arrived at the diner. The host had asked her if she was dining alone or if she was waiting for someone. Chloe then told the host that she was supposed to ask for a woman named Michele. Soon, a short, blonde woman greeted Chloe.

"Can I help you?" Michele inquired.

"Yeah, my girlfriend left me a note that said to come here and ask for you." Chloe replied.

"Ah, yes." Michele confirmed. She then indicated for Chloe to follow her to a nearby booth. "Here you go. And Beca already ordered for you, so I'll just hand it to the chef and it will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Michele," Chloe started. "Do you mind if I ask how you know Beca?"

Michele simply said, "We had a couple classes together at Barden." Then walked back to the kitchen.

The meal that Beca ended up ordering for her was her favorite breakfast meal: a cheese omelet with bacon stuffed inside, and a side of hash browns and bacon. After she finished her meal, Michele brought her another flower with a note attached to it. She also said that Beca had already footed the bill.

The flower was a dark pink rose. This note said:

_Dear Chloe,_

_I had also read that a dark pink rose stands for appreciation or gratitude. I felt this rose was appropriate because I realized on our first date that you were in this for the long haul. I realized that you were willing to put your own heart on the line for someone that barely lets you in. I cannot express how happy this makes me. I silently thank you every single day for giving me the chance that you did. You knew that there was a huge possibility that I may not do the same. That I may just run away from the feelings that I so obviously had and still have for you because I was terrified. I was terrified then, and I am still a little bit terrified now, that you would find someone else, someone better, someone who is actually worthy of your love. In short, this rose represents the gratitude that I feel everyday because you are still with me._

_Love,_

_Beca_

After Chloe walked out of the diner, she took her phone out of her bag and called Beca.

"Hello?" Beca answered.

"Hey baby." Chloe said. "So, imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning and my girlfriend was nowhere to be found."

"Yeah, well, you're not going to see me until dinner tonight anyway so I suggest you suck it up for now, sweetheart." Beca replied with a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"What? Why?" Chloe whines.

"It's all part of the surprise, Chlo. You've just got to be patient."

"Okay. So if this is supposed to be an all-day thing, where am I supposed to go next because the rose in the diner didn't have an address or anything on it."

"Damn it! I knew I forgot to do something! Ugh, okay. Go to the spot by the pond in the park. The park that we always go to."

"That park is an hour away from where I am at right now, Beca. I don't want to walk that far."

"You know, Chlo, there these fascinating things called cars. I do believe that you own one of these marvels, do you not?"

"Ha. Ha. I do not appreciate your sarcasm. What, exactly, are you doing right now anyway."

"Well, right now, I am setting up for the last couple of places that you are going to be sent to today. I'm going to get at least a little bit of work in today when I'm done with this, though."

"I hope you know that you are paying for my gas the next time I have to fill up."

"I am fine with that. Just quit stalling and go the park."

"Okay. I love you, Becs."

"I love you, too, Chlo."

With that, Chloe hung up the phone and headed back to the apartment so she could get her car.

By the time Chloe got to the park, it was about 11:30 and she was about to burst because she hadn't seen Beca yet. She walked to the spot by the pond that Beca told her to go to.

After Chloe got there, she looked around for another rose, but didn't see it. She was about to call Beca again when she felt someone poke the back of her knee. Chloe turned around to see a little blonde boy that looked to be about seven years old holding a single red rose.

"Are you Chloe?" A little boy asked. "Beca said for me to look for a girl named Chloe with fire-like hair and bright blue eyes."

"Yes, I am Chloe. What is your name?" Chloe asked.

"Hunter."

"Okay, Hunter, where are your parents?"

"Over there." Hunter turned around and pointed to a couple that was looking over at them. "Oh! Here. Beca said to give this to you."

"Thank you very much, Hunter. Why don't you go back to your parents now? They look like they want to go play on the swings!"

"Bye, Chloe!" Hunter said as he ran back over to his parents.

Chloe sat on a nearby bench and read the note that was attached to the rose.

This note read:

_Dear Chloe,_

_Okay, so by now, you've probably figured out that this scavenger hunt type thing that I'm making you do is centered around important events in our relationship. A single red rose means, "I love you". The spot that you are at now was the place where I first told you that I love you. You had already said that you love me, and you knew that I loved you, too, but you also knew that it was going to take me a bit more time to actually come out and say it. I'm not saying that when you told me that you love me wasn't important, because it was. It so was, Chloe. I just thought that you'd appreciate it more if I had you come here because this was the spot where I finally broke down the rest of my walls and just gave my heart to you. I am so in love with you, Chloe Beale, and you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life whether you like it or not._

_Love,_

_Beca_

"Damn it, Beca. How many times are you going to make me cry today?" Chloe said under her breath.

"Why are you crying, Chloe?" A voice said from Chloe's side. She looked over to see that Hunter returned, this time with his parents.

"These are happy tears, actually, Hunter."

"Oh, okay!" Hunter exclaimed. "Hey, this has my name on it!"

Chloe turned the paper over and saw that it did, in fact, have the name Hunter on it. It read:

Play with Hunter for a while.

Chloe looked up at Hunter's parents and asked, "Do you mind if I hang out with Hunter for a bit."

"Not at all." Hunter's mother said.

"Do you guys actually know Beca, or did she just ask some random couple if she could use their son for a few of hours?" Chloe asked as they were walking to the playground part of the park.

"We actually know her. Beca's step mother, Sheila, is my aunt." Hunter's dad explained, "My name is Brian, and this is my wife, Megan."

"Well, my name is obviously Chloe. I realize that we all probably would have met already if I had ever forced Beca to take me to any of your family gatherings, but you probably know how Beca is."

"That I do. I understand it, though, so I don't blame her for the way she acts. My family can be huge assholes when they want to be, especially my Aunt Sheila." Brian said.

Chloe spent the next couple of hours playing with Hunter as Beca told her to do. Partly because there hadn't been an address or anything for another place for her to go to and partly because she wanted to get to know someone in her girlfriend's dad's side of the family besides Dr. Mitchell and Sheila.

"Here you go." Megan said and handed Chloe an envelope.

"What's this?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Beca just asked me not to look at it and told me to give it to you when it looked like you had enough."

Chloe didn't really know how to respond to that, so she just opened the envelope. As she had guessed, the envelope held a piece of paper that had another address on it.

Actually, the paper had the diner name on it. Beca had also included this on the note:

Just because I know how much you love the diner.

Chloe bid Brian, Megan, and Hunter goodbye and headed back to the diner.

When Chloe got to the diner, Michele immediately spotted her and led her to the table that she sat in earlier that day. This time, a vase that held an orange rose was sitting on the table. Like the other times, a note accompanied the rose. It read:

_Dear Chloe,_

_First off, I would just like to say that I am aware that only one important event in our relationship has occurred here, but I feel like it is special to us. We always come here when we don't feel like cooking, but we don't want to order in and we don't want to go anywhere expensive. You always get so excited when we come here even though the food is mediocre compared to places that we have been to. I read that orange roses can mean enthusiasm. You are the human embodiment of enthusiasm, Chloe. You get so excited over mediocre food, or when you hear your favorite song on the radio, or when you hear one of my new mixes. Not to mention the fact that you get astonishingly excited when you see family members. I am never really going to understand that, by the way. Although, your family is awesome. Anyway, I love that you get excited over something that wouldn't mean anything to somebody else. I love the way your face lights up when you are excited. I love your smile. I love you._

_Love,_

_Beca_

All Chloe could do this time was smile and shake her head. Beca is not good at being romantic, but what she was doing today makes up for it.

A few minutes later, Michele came back with the lunch that Beca had ordered for her. It happened to be Chloe's favorite from this particular diner as well: a cheeseburger with loaded fries on the side.

Beca was right; Chloe did get excited over things that most people would deem mundane. She got excited to go to this diner because she agreed with Beca that this was their place. This was where their relationship started, and Chloe was happy that it was.

Chloe finished her food and then headed back out to her car because Michele said that Beca had already paid for this meal, as well. She got to her car and looked at the back of the note to see that it told her to go home and take a nap because apparently Beca figured that she would need to rest for a bit.

Chloe got into her car and pulled her phone out to call Beca again because she honestly just wanted to hear her voice right now.

"Hey Chloe." Beca said.

"Hey. So, why do you think I need to take a nap? I haven't really done much today." Chloe replied.

"Oh, no baby. You're going to need to take a nap because you're not going to get much sleep tonight."

"Is that right?"

"Totally. You are definitely going to need all of the energy you can muster."

"Well then, I guess I am going to go take a nap now. What am I supposed to do after I take the nap? It's barely three o'clock right now."

"Oh, wow, really? I didn't realize how much time has gone by. Okay, well, you can't stay at the apartment after your nap because I need to decorate it for tonight."

"You are going as far as actually decorating the apartment? Wow. I am a lucky girl. Do I get a hint as to what we are doing when I get back to the apartment?"

"No, you do not. Go sleep, baby. I will see you later. I love you."

"Fine, I will. I love you, too."

After she hung up the phone, Chloe started her car and headed back to the apartment to take a nap.

"I'm not even tired." Chloe thought to herself.

When she got to the apartment, Chloe went to her and Beca's bedroom. When she got there, Chloe saw that there were two more roses and another note lying on Chloe's side of the bed. One was a dark red and the other was a deep burgundy. Chloe read the note that came with these two roses and smiled to herself. The note read:

_Dear Chloe,_

_When I looked up rose color meanings, the site I was on said that both dark red and deep burgundy could mean 'unconscious beauty'. By the way, I am aware that you probably are not that tired because you have not done much today. Although, my nephew probably wore you out a bit. He is a hyperactive little bugger. I am getting off-track, though. I chose to include these two roses in this scavenger hunt thing because while you know that you are an attractive human being, I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are. I honestly cannot put in words how beautiful you are. I don't think anybody would be able to. Your smile is captivating, your bright and bubbly personality is infectious, and your eyes. Oh my God, your eyes! I have never seen eyes so blue in my entire life. I would also like to mention the fact that you can pull off any hairstyle. Like the time you cut your hair to just below your chin after you graduated from Barden. Or shortly after that, when you had it dyed blonde. You are the most gorgeous woman I have met in my life, Chloe Beale._

_Love,_

_Beca_

"Beca Mitchell is going to be the death of me." Chloe said aloud. She then turned the note over to see if Beca had written anything else. Sure enough, the back of the note said:

_Seriously, go to Aubrey's when you wake up. She's part of this, too._

Chloe thought that it was best not to question what Beca was doing seeing as she was having such a great day. She changed into clothing that was more comfortable for bed and then – to her surprise – fell right to sleep.

A few hours later, Chloe had woken up, got dressed, and headed over to Aubrey's apartment. She was hoping Aubrey would tell her what Beca had planned for the rest of the day, but Aubrey would not budge.

"Come on, Aubrey! You're supposed to be my best friend! You don't even like Beca yet you are helping her?" Chloe sounded.

"I am your best friend, that's why I'm not telling you. You will appreciate the surprise, though." Aubrey replied with a smirk.

"I do not care about any surprises right now, Aubrey! I just want to know what Beca is planning!"

"And I told you that I can't tell you. I promised Beca. I do like her by the way, she just irritates me. As long as she continues to make you happy, I won't have a problem with her. I will tell you that she is going to make you very happy tonight, though."

"Please do not tell me that you and my girlfriend had a conversation about the sex that we may or may not have tonight."

"What? Ew, no. That is not what I meant. I've said too much already, so please do not ask me anything else. And you two are so going to have sex tonight. You have sex whenever you possibly can, especially on anniversaries."

"Fine, I guess I won't ask you anything else. How about we just watch a movie or something? I want to watch End of Watch again."

"You are too obsessed with that movie. Does your girlfriend know that you have such a toner for Anna Kendrick?"

"She doesn't care. She thinks she looks like Anna Kendrick."

"She looks nothing like her! Anna Kendrick doesn't wear near as much eyeliner and doesn't have those ear monstrosities."

"However much eyeliner she wears and the ear monstrosities, or lack thereof, have nothing to do with the fact that they could be twins. What Beca puts on her body has to do with her personality, not her actual looks. If Beca toned down the eyeliner a bit and took out her earrings, she would exactly like Anna Kendrick."

"I don't see it. Next you're going to try to tell me that you look like Brittany Snow."

"I do look like Brittany Snow!"

Chloe and Aubrey debated whether Chloe and Beca looked like Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick, respectively, for at least another half an hour. Aubrey finally gave up, stating that she obviously wasn't going to see what Chloe wanted her to, and put in the movie.

After the movie, Aubrey got a text from Beca tell her to give Chloe the note and the blue rose that she left with Aubrey. Aubrey went to go get the note and gave it to Chloe. The note said:

_Dear Chloe,_

_This note comes with a blue rose because I read that blue roses can stand for the unattainable. This is somewhat ironic because blue roses do not actually exist in nature. People make the rose this color. I thought it was perfect for the fact that I thought you were unattainable before we started dating. I thought that you had no interest in me whatsoever. I didn't even think that you were into girls, but you surprised me. You always surprise me, Chloe. I had you come to Aubrey's apartment because she is important to our relationship. Aubrey knew that we both liked each other before we even realized we liked each other. She's the person that told me to get my head out of my ass during that one big fight we had a few years ago. The one that almost broke us up? She made me realize that I was going to lose you if I didn't get my shit together soon. It may seem like I hate her, and trust me, most of the time I do, but at the same time, I don't. She's helped you through the few fights that we have had. Aubrey has also kept me in line when I needed to be kept in line. I will deny this if you ever mention it after tonight, but Aubrey means a lot to me, and she means a lot to this relationship._

_Love,_

_Beca_

_P.S.: You can come home now._

Chloe gave Aubrey a hug goodbye, grabbed her coat, and then headed back to her and Beca's apartment.

"Beca?" Chloe called out as soon as she walked into the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Beca responded.

Before Chloe started walking to the kitchen, she notices red and white rose petals strewn about randomly around the apartment. There were also enough lit candles to be deemed a fire hazard. Chloe was smiling for the millionth time that day.

Beca met Chloe at the door because she decided that Chloe was taking too long to get into the kitchen. She took Chloe's coat and hung it up on the coat hanger before Chloe even realized that Beca was standing in front of her.

When Chloe finally realized that Beca was within her vicinity, she pulled her in for a long kiss. They had both been waiting all day to be able to that. The kiss lasted until Chloe and Beca's lungs started to hurt from lack of oxygen. When they pulled away from each other, Chloe rested her head on Beca's and stared into her eyes.

"Don't you ever disappear for a whole day ever again. Do you hear me Rebeca Mitchell? Never, ever again." Chloe said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Beca replied. She kissed Chloe again until their lungs burned. It wasn't until the timer on the oven went off that the two of them headed into the kitchen. "But, I have been with you in your mind all day. Did a second go by that you didn't think of me?"

"No, I guess not, but I didn't get to see your face. I like seeing your face."

"Mmmm. Well, I like seeing your face, too, baby. Come on, though. I'm hungry and this spaghetti is really starting to make me drool."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, we're going to Brian and Megan's house next weekend for dinner. You are not getting out of it, either. I hate the fact that I don't know anyone on your dad's side besides your father, Sheila, and now them. I really should have pushed harder when I kept trying to convince you to take me to their family gatherings."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Can we just focus on us right now, though? I spent a lot of time planning this day. I just want to talk about us."

Chloe just nodded her head and sat down at the table. Beca placed some spaghetti and a piece of garlic bread onto Chloe's plate, and then did the same for herself.

The first few minutes of dinner, they just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"This is really good, Becs." Chloe voiced.

"It should be. It's the only thing I actually know how to make without burning it." Beca supposed. Chloe just laughed.

"So, not that I don't love your romantic side and what it did for me today, but why was this anniversary deemed important enough to be this amazing?"

"You will soon find out, m'lady. Just be patient."

With that, Beca and Chloe went back to their dinner in silence. While most couples may talk to each other throughout the meal, for some reason, Chloe and Beca preferred to wait until they were finished eating to make conversation.

After they finished their meal, Beca and Chloe went to the living room with a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. Chloe poured them both some wine and sat back on the couch.

"Oh, if feels good to be able to sit down after running around all day. I blame you." Chloe sighed.

"I guess it is my fault, but then you would have to deal with a lame ass, run-of-the-mill proposal, and you deserve better than that." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe was, as expected, surprised by this information. Before Chloe could respond, however, Beca slipped off the couch, pulled out a ring, and got down on one knee. "Chloe, I love you more than anything in this entire world. You put up with my shit, and you go along with the fact that I still haven't introduced you to my family even though I know you want to. I have given you so many reasons to run for the hills, but you have stood by me since the moment you met me. I have no idea why, but you took a chance on me at that activities fair. You are the most amazing, patient, and kind human being I've ever met. It amazes me that we work so well together being that we are so completely different, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't really know what to say that I haven't already said to you today. That said, Chloe Beale, will you do me the extreme honor of being my wife?"

Chloe had tears in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. All she could do was nod and offer a quiet yes before Beca put the ring on her finger.

"Oh! I need to call Aubrey! Wait, Aubrey said she knew what this was about. Aubrey knew that you were going to propose to me and she didn't tell me? That bitch!" Chloe exclaimed.

"She didn't tell you because I asked her not to. She knew because I needed someone close to you to tell me that I'm wasn't stupid for wanting to propose to you." Beca explained. Chloe just rolled her eyes at Beca. Chloe knew for a long time that Beca didn't think that she deserved Chloe. She learned to just ignore Beca's comments most of the time.

"I am going to call Aubrey. Actually, let's call your mom first, Aubrey can wait."

Chloe and Beca spent the next hour calling Beca's mom, Chloe's parents, Aubrey, and even Beca's dad. After they called the significant people in their lives, Beca and Chloe spent the rest of the night celebrating their engagement.


End file.
